


In Rain

by Thranduil_is_a_bitchking



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some angst, This Is A Cliche, cute stuff, find something that's more of a cliche, is strong in this one, okay, rain cliche, short af, the gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking/pseuds/Thranduil_is_a_bitchking
Summary: Lucifer steps out of the building. His smile is easy, yet sheepishly self-deprecating. There's a cut over his eyebrow that dribbles blood down his cheek. His hands are tied behind his back, and there's a horrid redness around his neck.An undercover sting goes wrong.





	In Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!
> 
> I'm back, back, back, back, back again! Here I am with another Lucifer fic, this time delving into the rare pair that is Dan/Lucifer! 
> 
> As always,  
> Enjoy!

Lucifer steps out of the building. His smile is easy, yet sheepishly self-deprecating. There's a cut over his eyebrow that dribbles blood down his cheek. His hands are tied behind his back, and there's a horrid redness around his neck. Dan distantly clocks Chloe's gasp. His world narrows to Lucifer and the man - Jacob, Dan reminds himself - pointing a gun at Lucifer's head. The roar of the rain mutes to a quiet hum, and covered behind his bulletproof jacket, Dan tries to line up a shot. 

Lucifer's talking, spewing his usual shit, and Dan wills his hands to steady. The barrel of his gun lines up with the Jacob's head. A young officer behind Dan shifts his footing. Jacob's jumpy, and the barrel of his gun is digging into Lucifer's temple before Dan can even blink. 

'Put the gun down Jacob,' Chloe says, voice calm and collected. 

Jacob's wide eyes swing wildly over them; Dan, Chloe and the ten or so officers they have as backup. He's scared and desperate. He presses the gun harder into Lucifer's head. Lucifer has the good sense, for once, to keep his mouth shut. Jacob's screaming that he'll shoot, 'I will! I'll shoot him!'

Something like genuine fear flashes in Lucifer's eyes. Dan's finger tightens, and Jacob drops to the floor a second later. The gunshot sounds far away in Dan's ears, the kickback ricocheting through his body. Chloe's eyes move to him, for a moment, and Dan tries hard not to think about the way Jacob's blood seeps into the concrete and rain-water at Lucifer's feet. He tries not to think about how he shouldn't feel relief, either. He holsters his gun, and he's moving towards Lucifer before he can fully comprehend what's happening. 

The anger Dan feels bubbles to the surface. There are tears in his eyes, and they burn his rain soaked cheeks. He's shaking, unbelievably livid, and unable to admit just how terror-filled the last few hours have been for him. 

'Daniel,' Lucifer begins, but before he can say anything else, the palm of Dan's hand connects with his cheek.

'Shut up,' he says, his anger as wet and ferocious as the rain around them. Before Lucifer can even speak, Dan's kissing him. Lucifer's arms immediately wrap around Dan, pulling him impossibly close. 

Chloe's eyes widen, her gasp hidden by the night's shadows and the hammering of the rain. Around them, their colleagues turn away, all in various stages of disbelief and shock. 

Lucifer's gaze is soft and genuine as he pulls away. His warm hands take Dan's shaking, cold ones in his own. 'I'm okay.'

'He could've shot you.'

'He didn't,' Lucifer says, placing one of Dan's hands over his heart. It thuds rhythmically under Dan's palm. 'Because of you.'

Dan makes to pull away, a sob already scraping the back of his throat, but Lucifer's grip tightens. He's safe, and whole, and _alive_ , and it's too much. Dan falls into Lucifer's chest, and he cries. Lucifer holds him, whispering sweet reassurances into Dan's hair as the rain pours down around them. Later, Lucifer will show Dan just how alive he really is, to reassure Dan with his body and his touch. Later, they'll talk about this, about how terrified they'd both been. For now, though, Lucifer holds Dan close to his chest, and his tears are indistinguishable from the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Remember to drop me a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
